


The New Threat is Bringing BIGGER Problems

by Reddle



Series: New Problems [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, More than one mech in heat, Multi, Quintessons - Freeform, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddle/pseuds/Reddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream had never really given his ability to multitask much thought. </p><p>Sure, he was damn good at it, but faced with two hulking faction leaders in a particularly heavy heat cycle (at the same slagging time!), the Quintessons looming over Earth and threatening to enslave them all, along with the Autobot's pet human William Fowler breathing down his neck, Starscream starts to wonder what he's done to deserve this...</p><p>In other words, Starscream has got his hands full.</p><p>(This is a sorta sequel to A New Threat Brings New Problems, even though I doubt you'll have to read that to get this. I guess what I'm saying is it's in the same universe as that story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Threat is Bringing BIGGER Problems

**Author's Note:**

> 8)

Starscream could not even begin to fathom what was happening.

Well, except for the headache that was steadily growing.

Megatron, The Galaxy's Own Slag Maker, had been in the throes of a vicious heat cycle for three days. It had been a fun romp in that storage closet- Starscream even passed the small, innocuous door with a weary sort of fondness every morning on the way to the Command Deck- and admittedly a rather easy thing to deal with. Everyone involved had taken it rather well, even when Starscream had declined a repeat. Anyone with functioning optics could see where those two were headed, and he, frankly, wasn't needed.

Of course none of that had helped ease Megatron's ailment, so the seeker did what anyone else in his position would do.

Starscream had thrown Optimus Prime at the problem. Easy fix.

No, Megatron giving into his base urges was not the problem.

The fact that the idiot of a Prime had gone and started his own heat cycle was the problem.

Starscream had watched in a resigned sort of horror as Optimus shifted in his seat, his cooling fans sputtering to life as he glanced around nervously. The sight was ridiculous and Starscream would have laughed at the big idiot had it not been for the fact that Megatron was currently holed up in his quarters, out of commission. They did have a Quintesson threat to fight, after all.

The seeker had gone straight to the Autobot medic, irritated. Ratchet had been just as upset, giving his leader a few cubes of coolant and instructed him to wait it out somewhere _alone_. 

Of course he went straight to Megatron. Starscream saw that coming from light years away.

The two had been in Megatron's room for the better part of a day, and Starscream could only imagine what was going on. 

Actually, he _knew_ what was going on. 

And it really didn't need to be happening; while Megatron and Optimus Prime had  _always_ had a history, a sudden renewal of their romance would make things far more complicated than they already were. The rest of the Autobots were getting along well enough Starscream guessed, but how long would  _that_ last? That little two wheeler was going to snap one day, going for Starscream's very spark. He was tired of watching his back all the time!

Well, more than usual.

Then there were the humans running around the ship. It wasn't that Starscream particularly cared what they thought, the fact that someone, that someone being  _him_ , had to explain what was going on was what was so bothersome.

"Prime!" 

Starscream rolled his optics with a sigh as he turned to see an angry Agent William Fowler stomping up the Command Deck. The small thing was brave, Starscream thought as the small creature placed his hands on his hips and looked around the large dark room. 

"Where is he?" He asked, and Starscream resisted the urge to kick him off the platform into the Vehicon pit below. 

"I'm afraid he's...not well. I am the only commanding officer available." Starscream sneered as he crossed his arms. "So what do you want, human?"

"Not well? Prime's sick?" The human sighed, pinching between his eyes. "Where's Big M? Is he "not well" too?"

Starscream growled, remembering the first time he and William Fowler had met. The human had been surprisingly vigilant in not giving the location of the Autobot base, even when Starscream had almost killed him with his energon prod.

This was starting to look like somewhat of a repeat, and Starscream was not in the mood to be mocked.

The seeker knelt down, baring his teeth. He didn't touch the little pest- as much as he fragging wanted to!- and stared him in his tiny, fragile eyes. "Unfortunately for the both of us, I am the only one you can talk to about whatever it is you want to talk about. So speak, before I forget that I promised not to harm any of the Autobot's human pets."

To get his point across, he flexed his claws. Infuriatingly, William Fowler was not phased in the slightest. Instead, he set his jaw and turned. 

"I'll come back when Prime's back in, thanks."

Before Starscream could stand, take a few steps and punt the small idiot, he received a comm. 

It was Soundwave. Growling again, the seeker answered. " _What is it?_ "

" _There is a Quintesson transmission in need of answering._ " Starscream sighed, but felt a tad bit shocked that Soundwave had come to him about it. No one was supposed to know about Optimus's condition. Of course Soundwave knew everything that happened on the warship, so Starscream's surprise left just as quickly as it came. 

" _Fine. Pull it up,_ " and just as he cut off the comm with Soundwave, the large main screen in the room lit up with a large, ugly Quintesson face. Or, well, one of its faces. Starscream scowled as he raised his chin, flaring his wings out to make himself look larger. He had always thought he was rather imposing, but lately with the Prime's newly acquired  _humongous_ form and Megatron's bulk, he felt pitifully small.

"What is it?" He spat. 

The Quintesson didn't move as it answered, "I was expecting Megatron, but-"

Starscream hung up. 

The Quints weren't going to fire on the warship or a major city, he knew. For one, they weren't as well armed as they would have the humans believe. A scan of their ship- which had foolishly hovered too close to Earth's atmosphere- showed that the tentacled fools were lacking in any serious fire power. They had a shield, a pretty damn good one, and a few turrets on either side of the hull, but besides that? Nothing. 

So Starscream had hung up, enraged that he had been shoved aside twice in less than fifteen minutes.

Starscream was about to make his way to Soundwave, hoping the silent mech would have something for him, anything, when his comm went off again. 

It was Megatron.

" _Are you done fragging each other? There_ is _work to be done, you kn-_ "

" _Shut up and get here now,_ " Megatron said, voice low and breathy. He almost sounded as if he were in pain. Starscream rolled his optics, even if there was no one to see him do it. 

" _What ever for? Your Prime is there with you, isn't he?_ "

Oh the images that produced...

There was a moment of silence before said Prime's comm pinged Starscream to answer. The seeker answered it, stomping his foot. " _What? Are you going to ask me to join you too_?"

" _Yes, I was_."

Oh Primus.

Starscream gave himself three seconds to weigh the pros and cons of going into that room before stomping off the Command Deck, sending a quick message to Soundwave that he would be gone for a bit, and headed for Megatron's quarters.

* * *

 

The scene he walked in on was obscene.

Starscream could only stare at the writhing mound that was Megatron's and Optimus Prime's bodies, their large thighs slapping into each other and the berth as they rutted into each other. Optimus was the first to look up, and Starscream frowned at the ghost of an apologetic smile on the Prime's face. He patted Megatron's middle, getting his attention. Megatron made a high, needy sound when the other had stopped moving, and Starscream's frown loosened somewhat. 

"You're going to call me here and ignore me, my lord?" Starscream tried to keep the sudden nervousness out of his voice. 

He knew why he had been called.

Neither one of them had their spikes out.

Megatron sat up, his optics bright and his large chest was heaving. It was odd how affected he was by the heat- Optimus seemed to be handling it a lot better. Of course, that could have had something to do with his Matrix of Leadership. 

Starscream wasn't here to think about relics, though.

He crawled onto the bed, Optimus moving his bulk to make room for his smaller form. The seeker purred at the sheer  _heat_ radiating off of the two behemoths, his wings twitching at the sudden comfort he felt. He sat up on his knees as he looked down at Megatron, the Prime at his back-

Megatron grabbed a wing, scraping his claws down to Starscream's back. Hissing, he pushed into the touch. Optimus grabbed the other wing, his blunt fingers gently massaging the tip and working his way down to the base. The sensations left Starscream feeling uneven, and he swayed on his knees, placing a hand on Optimus's chest to steady himself. 

Soon he was panting almost as hard as Megatron was- damn Prime and his composure! He would wipe that collected look off his face before he left this room...

Megatron, on the other hand, was already humping his thigh, his long powerful legs on either side of Starscream. Optimus placed a large hand on the seeker's side, stroking down to the apex of his thighs-

Perhaps Optimus wasn't as composed as Starscream had first thought; the Prime's hand was pawing rather roughly at his covers, specifically his spike cover, and Starscream chuckled at the two of them. 

"Patience," Starscream purred as he urged Optimus's hand away. The big mech made a small noise that sounded dangerously close to a whine as Starscream turned to face Megatron. He placed his hands on either side of the warlord's hips, retracting his covers and extending his spike. 

Starscream's spike was, predictably, proportionate to his frame, but surprisingly wasn't comically small compared to the large bodies next to him. Megatron stared at it as if it were the most amazing thing he had every laid his optics on. Starscream laughed again as he leaned down, pressing their mouths together as he lined up to Megatron's valve. 

Which was so  _hot_ and  _wet_ and Primus was it tight!

Starscream moaned into the kiss, long and loud as he stayed still, enjoying the feeling of being engulfed in such perfect warmth. 

Optimus's hands had grabbed his wings again at some point, pulling Starscream out of his frozen stupor. Megatron made a low sound in the back of his throat and he bucked up. Starscream licked the larger mech's lips before starting to move. 

Starscream had never heard his master make noises like  _that_.

He melted. 

Megatron melted below him, too. His claws scraped at his hips as Starscream began to move in and out of him. Optimus's hands were moving down to his aft, careful not to hinder his movements over Megatron; it was such a tender and thoughtful thing to do, and Starscream felt his body heat at the thought of touches.

It didn't take long for Megatron to overload. Starscream gasped, gritting his teeth together as the tight walls of Megatron's valve pushed down almost painfully around his spike. Using a bit of force, Starscream thrust a few more times before succumbing to his own overload. He slipped out of Megatron, the big silver mech making another pitiful sound, and Starscream turned to face Optimus. 

The largest mech in the room was staring at him, his optics just as bright as Megatron's. Starscream felt a shiver run up his body as he pressed his hands on those windshields and pushed the Prime onto his back. Optimus spread his legs, his feet bumping into Megatron's, (of course the Decepticon leader was being ignored at the moment). Starscream made a low, pleasured sound as he was presented with another wet, hot valve. 

He wasted no time in pushing into it. 

Optimus threw his head back as his hands grabbed at the soft material of the berth. Starscream watched, keeping his movements slow. He was going to make Optiimus beg for him. 

In a strange twist, the next words out of the Prime's mouth were a plea for Starscream to go faster. 

It was beautiful.

Megatron, apparently not liking being ignored, ruined the moment and bent below Starscream, giving a long, broad lick to his exposed valve. With a yelp, Starscream jerked forward which caused Optimus to yell out as the seeker's spike pushed further in the back of his valve. 

Starscream looked down and resisted to urge to swat Megatron away, but there was something extremely  _nice_ about having the big fool between his legs...Not as nice as Starscream between  _his_ legs but whatever.

Like Megatron, it didn't take Optimus long to overload. 

Of course, the two were rearing and ready to go within less than two minutes, leaving Starscream exhausted only two overloads in.

The night was going to be very, very long.

* * *

 

Starscream woke between two slumbering giants. He was facing Megatron, Optimus's arm draped around his middle. The two were so warm- not as warm as the night before, thankfully, otherwise things were bound to get...uncomfortable. 

Perhaps that meant that the heat had passed? Starscream tried sitting up, but the large arm around his middle pushed him back down, quickly pulling his back flush against a broad, thrumming chest. 

 _Oh scrap_.

Megatron scooted closer, still asleep Starscream guessed, and swung his arm over the seeker's slim middle above Optimus's. 

It would have been adorable if Starscream cared at _all_ about their relationship. 

He had just wanted a frag. 

With a resigned sigh, Starscream snuggled back into the berth. It seemed there was no way he was getting out of this disgustingly sweet cuddling anytime soon. 


End file.
